the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Agatha
Agatha is one of the main protagonists of The School For Good and Evil Trilogy and The Tale of Sophie and Agatha. Agatha is a Reader chosen by the School Master to attend at the The School for Good. Engaged to Tedros of Camelot. Background In Book One, Agatha lives in a small house in the Gavaldon cemetery with her adoptive mother, Callis, the town witch/doctor and her bald cat, Reaper. Agatha states in the first book that she does not believe the School Master is responsible for the kidnappings that occur every 4 years, rather believing that two children run into the woods as a prank and get eaten by bears on the night of the kidnappings; she believes that the resemblance between fairy tale characters and the missing children is purely coincidental. Although she says this, it is believed Agatha herself wished for a happy fairy tale ending as she kept a rather large stack of fairy tales next to her bed that she read. Sophie is said to be her one and only friend. Appearance Agatha is described to have dome like, greasy, and oily black hair that is a bit shorter than shoulder length. Her skin is pale, as it is called ghostly in the books. She has big, bugged out brown eyes. When she takes care of herself, her hair is shiny black and silky, with huge ebony eyes. Agatha's height is unspecified, but she is speculated to be tall because the book states that she looked like a giraffe in her granny's crown. ''However, she is shorter than Tedros. She very often wears all black and she keeps her black clumps (a thick boot) throughout the novel. Throughout the beginning of the first book, Agatha tells herself as others have told her that she is rather ugly. In the first book, her fairy godmother, Professor Dovey, asked what it would take for Agatha to be happy, and Agatha replied that she wished to be beautiful. Professor Dovey grants her wish, and Agatha assumes that she looks completely different. However, she soon discovers nothing about her change and that she was beautiful all along just by simply smiling. Relationships Family After the events of The Last Ever After, Agatha married Tedros and becomes Queen of Camelot. She is also the twin sister of Sophie, although their souls are the complete opposite. It is also told that Vanessa and Stefan are her biological parents and Callis is her adoptive mother. Tedros In the beginning, Agatha's hatred for the prince was great as Sophie fell for the prince more and more. However, eventually she began to fall for Tedros, and Tedros for her. In A World Without Princes, Agatha opens Sophie's and her storybook because she wished for a happy ending with Tedros. In The Last Ever After, Tedros and Agatha's relationship was tested as they fought and argued through the book, but they remained strong toward each other. As stated in the Ever Never Handbook, Agatha and Tedros are engaged. Vanessa Vanessa was Agatha's biological mother. Agatha was thrown away by Vanessa because Vanessa feared that such an "ugly" baby would not be good enough for Stefan. The baby was given to Callis, who was expected to throw the baby away in the woods. Callis Callis was Agatha's foster mother and a former teacher of Uglification in The School For Evil. Callis saved Agatha's life when she was born. Vanessa wanted a child to look like the love of her life Stefan. Agatha looked like her mother Vanessa before Vanessa to beautify herself with herbs and weird items. Upon birth to Vanessa, her mother only took Sophie home, leaving Agatha to die in the woods. Callis took her in as her own, believing she had found her true love at last, and slowly changed her appearance to look like her adopted daughter and be a believable mother. Callis sacrifices herself for Agatha in the third book, wishing for her daughter to find the Ever After she never did. even though she doesn't like Tedros. Stefan Stefan is revealed to be Agatha's biological father, through magic (a spirit thing) in the third book. Agatha always thought of him of as a father figure, even before she knew he was her father, and Stefan felt loving to her, as he didn't know she was his daughter either. Stupid Vanessa! (It is revealed in the third book that because Stefan and Vanessa did not love each their souls both bore their own child. Agatha looked like vanessa but had Stefan's good soul which was why they felt some form of love towards each other.) Sophie Before the beginning of the story, Sophie was said to be the first to extend the hand of friendship even though at first Sophie just thought of Agatha as her "good deed". Agatha was still reluctant to grasp it through out the first book. Agatha told Sophie that she did not agree with her superficial and foolish for her to believe in fairy tales. Agatha tries to save her from the School Master, but Sophie refuses Agatha's help. When they are transferred to the School for Good and Evil, Sophie was supposed to be dropped into the school for Good but after Agatha grabs her best friend's hand the stymph changes its mind and Agatha is dropped into the School for Good while Sophie is dropped into the School for Evil, much to both of their distastes. Later the two friends ride Stymphs up to the School Master's tower, and he gives them a riddle. They later solve the riddle and realize that Sophie must kiss Tedros. While doing so, their friendship begins to go downhill. Sophie and Tedros meet, mogrified as foxes and with Agatha disguised as a cockroach. Tedros tries to kiss Sophie. However, Sophie refuses and Agatha realizes that Sophie does not want to go home. Eventually, in the Trial by Tale, Agatha saves Tedros' life, although she did not qualify. Sophie had been hiding in the bushes, and Sophie splits apart from both of them. Her new witch friends start to think her Nemesis is Tedros, but it is later revealed that her Nemesis is Agatha. At the Circus of Talents, Sophie begins her rampage, fully transformed into an ugly hag-like creature, which does not end until the School Master attempts to kill Agatha. After Agatha and Sophie reconcile and Agatha revives Sophie with a kiss, the two return home to there town Gavaldon, where they are hailed as heroes. The two seem to have resumed their friendship in The School for Good and Evil: A World Without Princes. However, Agatha accidentally wishes to be with Tedros again, the gates open, and the two are transported back into the The School. However, it is quite different from when they visited last. Now the school is split between Boys and Girls.Sophie becomes mad at Agatha for wishing Tedros over her, and thus bringing them back. Eventually, they plan to infiltrate the School for Boys, so Sophie becomes a boy named Filip, with the help of Yuba the Gnome and a spell, to go into the School for Boys. However, Sophie/Filip is roomed with Tedros, and Tedros becomes friends with Filip, not knowing that Filip is just Sophie with a different gender. At the end, they are all lead to believe that Sophie is becoming a witch again, and Agatha turned against Sophie and sided with Tedros as she previously had done to Tedros. Sophie is heartbroken, and she revives the School Master with a kiss, sending Agatha and Tedros back to Gavaldon. In The School for Good and Evil: The Last Ever After, Sophie has doubts with the School Master, now known as Rafal. However, after being with Tedros and Agatha again, Tedros chooses Agatha over Sophie again, because Sophie does not love him and he does not love her anymore. Sophie returns to Rafal, and hardens back to Evil. A war breaks out, and Agatha chases Sophie, trying to convince her to destroy Rafal's ring, which will kill the School Master forever. Eventually, with Agatha's love for her and them being twins, she gets Sophie to destroy the ring, and the war ends. Lady Lesso left a package for Sophie before her untimely death by the hands of her own son, Aric, in the war. The package is Lady Lesso's signature dress, which they all take to mean that Sophie is meant to be the next Dean. She does not go to Camelot with Tedros and Agatha. To be short, although Sophie first became Agatha's friend as a "Good Deed" to be a better candidate for the School for Good, Sophie and Agatha do consider each other friends. However, in the first book, Sophie begins to become more and more selfish, until the very end when she saves Agatha from the School Master. In the second book, Agatha does not trust Sophie, which leads her to betraying Sophie at the end. In the third book, although with more rocky friendships, at the end, they reconcile and learn that they are biological sisters reinforcing their friendship. '''Kiko': Kiko was Agatha's only friend in The School for Good in the first book. She and Agatha did homework together and sometimes hung out. In the second book, Kiko was excited her friend had come back, and in the third book, Kiko was part of the many students who helped Good win the war. Kiko often obsessed about her crush, Tristan, around Agatha. Hester, Anadil and Dot: The three witches claimed to be Agatha's friends but when Sophie started her beauty lectures, Hester and Anadil got angry at Agatha and said they were not her friends anymore because they believed that the lectures were Agatha's idea. In A World Without Princes, they tried to get Agatha and Tedros back together because Hester and Anadil believed that even though they hate boys, they can't live without them, and they became close friends with her. In the third book, they fought on Good's side with Agatha, Tedros, and old famous heroes and heroines. In the School for Good and Evil Handbook, Hester and Agatha often write letters to one another, knowing that they truly are great friends. Reaper: A bald, wrinkled cat who was Agatha's cat. Agatha missed Reaper very much in the first book. In A World Without Princes, Reaper was suspicious about Agatha and often scratched her when she came near. But in The Last Ever After, he helped Agatha win the war when it was revealed he was a messenger cat for the League of Thirteen. The School for Good student Due to her dark dresses and near constant frowning, Agatha became an instant outcast upon her enrollment in The School of Good. Upon arrival, everyone including Agatha herself thinks that the School Master has made a horrible mistake. Within her first steps in school, she eats a fairy while the other princesses gasp at her. To chase the girls away from Agatha, Agatha promptly passes gas and the girls run away from her. Although Agatha was supposed to share a room with other girls, however upon their first sighting of her they created excuses, enabling them to move rooms so that they didn't have to bunk with her. Agatha didn't mind at all. Professor Dovey grants Agatha's wish to become beautiful and Agatha is lead to to believe her appearance has changed. However, it hasn't, and she learns that she was beautiful all along. The Wish Fish Incident During Animal Communications with Princess Uma, the girls are told to put their hand in a lake so that the Wish Fish can read and tell the girls' greatest wishes. Most of the girls' wishes were boys or beauty, but when it came to Agatha's turn, the Wish Fish became extremely confused and began to cocoon around Agatha's arm. Eventually, Agatha's thoughts land on the word give,'' and she grants the fishes' wishes to become human again, in their true form. The girl thanks her and disappears. Moments after, the animals from the Blue Forest ran after Agatha, pleading for her to save them too. To escape from the animals, Agatha reaches the top of a tower and meets a gargoyle. She granted his wish to become human again, but Tedros killed the gargoyle, thinking that it was evil. '''The Trial by Tale' Although Agatha didn't qualify for the Trial by Tale because of her results the past few lessons with her Good teachers, she was still trying to help Sophie. She sneaked into the Trial by Tale behind the teachers' and the students' backs, mogrified as a dove. Agatha saved Sophie multiple times during the Trial by Tale, and eventually, the two mogrify into shrubs. Hester attacks Tedros and almost kills him. One of Hester's demon's limbs didn't vanish with the others, grabs a knife, and charged toward Tedros, hoping to get rid of him once and for all. Tedros was too injured to fight back. Agatha urged Sophie to help Tedros, but Sophie refused because if she unmogrified she would be naked. When the knife plunged onto Tedros' heart, Agatha grabbed his shield quickly and smashed the demon Limb, making the cut not deep, but shallow. Agatha saved Tedros just before Sophie reverted back to her human self and hid behind the bush. This is why Tedros began to think of Agatha more. Abilities * She has the ability to hear and grant wishes (although she believes for awhile that she lost her talent during The Last Ever After) - on account of being 100% Good. But then realizes that she never lost them, but chose not to listen. * Mogrification, the ability to turn into an animal or plant. * Various spells, including Weather Manipulation, Stun Spells (She was also one of the best in her class in her first year at school) and the Lights Out Jinx. Trivia * Agatha's age was yet to be confirmed, and thus is subject to a lot of speculation. Sophie and Agatha are twin sisters thus the same age and birthday. It is popular belief that she is 12 in the first book. However, this has later been contradicted. Using the 3 released SGE novels it has been deduced that she is 16 turning 17 in book 3. So she is actually 15 in the first book.The following proof is used to support the theory: In book 3 of the SGE series Sophie states that the "School Master looked 16 and thus was no older than her." Using this information it was assumed that Sophie was 16 at the start of book 3. Since Sophie and Agatha are in the same year at school, Agatha must be 16 at the start of book 3 as well. Book 3 is set in early February to early March of year 3. Book 2 is set in early November of year 2- late December of year 2. Book 1 is set from the night of the 10th of November of year 1- 14th of February of year 2. Using this information we know that Agatha turned 16 in the 9 month period between books 1 and 2 because her birthday was not mentioned in books 1,2 or 3. Since Agatha turned 16 in year 2 it is obvious that she turned 15 in year 1 and was thus 15 when she was kidnapped. * Agatha's finger glow was originally described as orange but in later books this is changed to gold, the same shade as Tedros' in A World Without Princes and The Last Ever After. * Category:Characters Category:Readers Category:Females Category:Evers